


Sovereign's Crown

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The last chapter.  Starchild goes looking for the song Demon was writing and finds it.





	Sovereign's Crown

The throne room was dark, It had been since word hit the city. The only change was a black drape over the throne. Placed there by Rivercat to honor her friend.

Except for a staffer or two who came in to get papers Firecat had to deal with, no one entered the throne room until it was time for Rivercat’s coronation. 

Normally, a coronation was a celebration. If Firebird and Demon had lived a long life, she would be sitting on the throne, Demon standing beside her, as Firecat walked to the foot of the stairs to the throne. Firebird would have taken the crown from her head, would have said something about Firecat earning the crown and placed it upon her head. 

Because the crown passed due to a death of a Sovereign, it was a subdued occasion. The celebration would be in a year’s time. 

They gathered in the throne room. The black drape was still on the throne. With Firebird’s crown on the seat. Angel and Bear stood to either side of the throne. With their uncles. Domo in front. 

In the crowd was some of the staff with the chief of staff, generals, the mayor of the city, and Rivercat with some Sovereigns. Plus Firecat’s circle with the one, Fox, who would be her mate.

The public doors open to reveal Firecat.

Domo called out. “Firecat, daughter of Sovereign Firebird, come forward.”

She walked the throne room to the foot of the stairs and knelt. She stayed with her head bowed for a long moment, to honor her mother and father.

She rose and walked the steps. At the throne, she looked at the crown, tears forming, before she picked it up. Firecat turned back to the crowded room.

“I am my mother’s daughter. I will serve as she did and protect all.”

She placed the crown on her head to applause. Angel and Bear pulled the black drape off of the throne as the Sovereign was alive again. Firecat sat on the throne.

Domo stepped forward. “Sovereign, I and the household staff pledge our service.”

The chief of staff made the same pledge, so did the the generals, the mayor and others.

Sovereign Rivercat stepped forward. “Welcome, sister, to our family. We pledge our support as we know you will support us as your mother did.”

When the pledges were done, Sovereign Firecat rose from the throne and walked down the steps, across the room, and out to the plaza to greet the public.’

After she had accepted the applause of the public, the family went back into the palace and to the family room. Except for Starchild. There was something he had to find.

He went to the studio. But there wasn’t a notebook anywhere, not in the draw he saw him put it or anywhere else in the studio.

Then he went to Demon’s room. He sometimes went there to write songs. There was more than a few notebooks, And Starchild did find one that might have been the one with the Life Song, but it had pages torn out.

Then, with a deep sigh, he dared to go to Firebird’s and Demon’s rooms. There, in the public room, he found some notebooks with songs, but not the one he was looking from. Starchild finally decided to look in the folder on the desk. What he saw made him start to tear up again. It was the Life Song. With a note from Demon.

Firebird,

I have been trying to write this song since you first brought us back. It’s not perfect, but it’s how I feel about you. 

I love you with my heart and soul. You gave me an impossible three children and all your love and passion. 

I hope I was enough for you.

Demon 

Starchild picked up the folder and headed to join the others for lunch. As he walked into the room, they noticed his tears.

Bear asked. “Uncle Star, what’s wrong? Is it about Mama and Da?”

“Actually, Bear, it is.” Starchild said. “He did it. He wrote the Life Song. I don’t think Firebird saw it. But Demon finished the song.”

Domo took the folder from Starchild and looked in. “He did.”

“You mean Da caused their deaths?” Firecat asked.

Domo answered. “Not likely. We don’t know for sure if the Life Song causes a Sovereign and her mate’s deaths or if they are fated to die then and the mate just has to write about his love before they pass. And he comes to the end of the song just before they die. So he doesn’t leave the song unfinished.”

Domo closed the folder. “I personally think the songs happen because a mate loves his Sovereign. I think he may have started writing back when he first met Firebird. It just never got from his brain to paper.”

Starchild said. “I hope you’re right, Domo. I wonder, can Firebird see things from the Summer-lands? She should read this.”

“Oh, I think Demon will make sure she does. He put some work in that over the years.” Domo said.

Domo passed the folder on for the others to read. They teared up again. Some from sorrow, but some from joy, too.


End file.
